A Kiss For The Captain
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: [One-shot] A few pirates and a little too much yum


Bonnie Anne took a few uncertain bites of the pickled herring at Catbeard's beckoning. The fishy taste was a little overwhelming as she scrunched up her foxy nose with the first bite, but as the pickles and other spices settled in, the mixture evened out and she settled slightly. "Isn't it delicious?" Catbeard asked, chowing down on his own serving.

"I guess," she gulped it down. "But I'm not a cat nor am I much a fan of fish."

"You don't like fish?" Captain Kidd slammed down her mug of yum. Her cheeks were rosy red and her single, good, brown eye widened and glassy. She looked crazy, having taken off her hat and mask and her white hair wildly dancing in an untamed mess. Ratbeard, who sat beside her, hiccuped.

"Uh, no. Not really," Bonnie answered.

"I don't blame the lass," Ratbeard said, hanging over the table. "There is such a thing as tooooooo mucccchhh."

"Captain, I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Bonnie Anne said, watching watching Maya gulped down the rest of the purple, intoxicating liquid. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and let out a loud belch.

"What?" She hiccuped. "Neeeeveerrr!"

"Oh Captaaaaiiin," Ratbeard wrapped his arm around Maya's muscular shoulders. "Captain, my captaaaaaiiinnnn."

"Ye've both had a little too much," Bonnie affirmed with a disapproving frown. What was with pirates and always getting drunk?

"Nay," Captain Kidd slammed her fist down. "I'm fiiiine, Bonniiiieeee. Nonsenssse."

"Captain, my captain," Ratbeard repeated. "Have you always looked this beautiful in a dresssss?"

"Ratbeard, my Ratbeard," she turned to her companion. Bonnie and Catbeard exchanged a confused look.

"Yes, oh Captain," Ratbeard went on.

"May I share this daannnnceee with youuuu?" She almost sang.

"Ooooof course, Captain!" He stood, stumbling backwards. Bonnie Anne and Catbeard looked on as Maya also stumbled to her feet. The drunken pirates began to dance around the tavern as if it were some kind of fancy ball. Maya wrapped one arm around Ratbeard's waist while he rested his arm on her shoulder. They stepped and spun around, waltzing across the tavern floor in their drunken stupor. Catbeard chuckled and laughed at the nonsense while Bonnie Anne held an embarrassed face palm. To finish off their dance, Maya spun Ratbeard around on his peg leg, and he fell to the ground dizzily.

"Rrrrratbeard! Get uuup!" Maya commanded. She knelt down beside him. "Don't die on me Ratbeard! We've still gotta take down that Arrrmmmmiiii Maeeesttrrrooo chickkk."

"I thought yum was supposed to heal," Catbeard chortled, enjoying the show.

"Yeah, but too much of it can make ye lose yer marbles," Bonnie grunted and shook her head. Maya slapped Ratbeard.

"What was that fer?" He sat up quickly. "Is it the Armada? Who are you?"

"Yyooooouuuuurrrr date, iiidddiiiooottt!" Maya hissed.

"My date?" He glanced around the room. "Forgive me, queen of Marleybone." He scooted up to Bonnie and bowed down.

"What?" She scowled at him. "Get up off the floor already, Ratbeard!"

"O forgive me, my queen," he stumbled to his feet quickly and Maya followed. "Have ye and yer fiance wed yet?"

"Fiance?" Bonnie questioned.

"Not yet," Catbeard spoke up. Bonnie shot him a glare. He laughed again.

"Oh my gosh, no."

"I await your wedding with a gleeful patience, my queeenn," Ratbeard said.

"There is no wedding," Bonnie corrected him.

"Sure there issss!" Maya insisted. She walked up and wrapped an arm around her companion.

"No, get away from me, Captain!" Bonnie growled. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

 _Later_

Maya groaned as she stumbled out onto the docks. She leaned onto one of the railing posts to gain her balance. Ratbeard dizzily joined her. "I feel so awful," she moaned.

"Heh," Ratbeard stifled. "But it was a little fun, wasn't it, Captain?"

"Aye, it was," she nodded. "I never knew ye could dance like that."

"Ye never asked."

"Fair enough," she said. A breeze blew past coolly. The sound of its rush lulled her and she gripped the wood of the railing tightly. The sky above was still dark, sunrise had not touched the Skull Island horizon just yet.

"You know, Captain," Ratbeard started. Maya looked at him.

"What is it, Ratbeard?" She urged him.

"I-it made me really happy to dance with ye," he said shyly.

"What?" She felt her cheeks warm.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nay, go on," she nodded, standing up straight and letting go of the railing.

"Well, ye see, Captain," he went on. "For a long time now, I've had feelings fer ye. I've always been to shy to tell ye, Maya." He blushed. "I-I think I love ye." Maya blinked. Her ears began to burn, and she began to fluster within. _What? He loves me? H-how could he- I mean how could that be? Did I even hear that right?_

"Y-ye what?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Ratbeard shook his head and turned away. "Ferget I said anything."

"N-no," she shook her head. "I'm just shocked." _Love me?_ She kept thinking over and over. _Why would he feel that way? What reason does he have to love me? Why would anyone love me?_ "Ratbeard," she said finally. Butterflies began to swirl around in her stomach and her heart fluttered in synch with them. _Could he really love me?_ A warm, soft sensation rose up inside- it was a fuzzy kind of joy. "I think I love you too." She squeaked.

Ratbeard smiled widely. He stepped forward, taking it as an invitation and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. It was so warm and gentle to her. Having to stand on his toes and stretch up to meet her height, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, joining in. She wrapped her arms around him and his soft beard. He rested his hands on her hips as they embraced. His lips were tender, yet worn and battle scarred from years of pirating. But through the tough mask he wore, she felt the gentleness in his affection. _So this is love._

* * *

 ** _A/N: For TheColorfulGeek123 on Deviantart! He owns Maya and Armi Maestro- I do not._**


End file.
